The present invention relates to the field of shotgun cartridges and more particularly to a shotshell which controls the shot pattern.
In a conventional shotgun, the barrel thereof is usually provided with a choke to control the distribution density (pattern) of the shot pellets at a predetermined shooting range. A full choke barrel provides the greatest degree of concentration of the pellets as they leave the shotgun barrel and is used for a long range shot. Other chokes of less constriction are improved cylinder and open.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a wad structure for a shotshell which is more effective in longer range shooting, and which effect can be obtained by merely exchanging the type of shotshell as opposed to modifying the degree of choke. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pattern control device for the pellets which provides improvement over the devices illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,635,555; 5,299,502 and 5,413,050.